


I 'Love' Sports

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short Shorts, Sports, Stalking, ereri, riren - Freeform, sexy ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: "I-I've been watching you", he cursed under his breath, he hated what he had turned into. A stalker, watching young boys playing sports from his window. Watching one specific boy playing, the one who wore the shortest shorts out of all the other boys.





	I 'Love' Sports

"Mum, I'm fine I like living alone, no- I don't need you to bring me dinner- Mum please.. Alright. Fine, you can bring me some dinner over tomorrow, yeah, bye", I sighed, saying goodbye and ending the call. My mother had defeated me once again. Putting the phone down, I sat up from the couch and dragged myself into the kitchen. Grabbing the kettle, I filled it with water and set it to boil, then grabbing a cup noodle from the cupboard and ripping the top off. Once the water boiled, I poured the water into the cup noodle, careful as to not spill it all over myself or anything else. 

I took the cup to the kitchen table, grabbed a fork and sat down to eat.

~

My name is Levi Ackerman. I live alone, I'm single and I barely ever leave my house. When I do leave, it's only to hang out with my friends but they usually hang out at mine anyway, or to go to the store. I'm 24 and I work at home. I'm a game tester, I get games and consoles sent to my house to test, I give the companies my reviews and I get paid, and I also get to keep the stuff I test.

I don't really care much about gender, I'll fuck anyone I'm attracted to. My gender and sexuality is whatever, I don't care much about what others see me as. 

~

My bed was so comfortable, I didn't want to get up. Do I have to get up? No. Do I want to? No. Will my mother kill me if I'm not awake in time to let her in when she arrives? Yes. Probably best to force myself out of the bed then. Five more minutes... 

Oh no, you can imagine how awful I felt when I heard that  _knock_ at the door. So I did end up forcing myself out of bed, I stumbled all the way to the front door and unlocked it, opening it for my mother to come in. 

"Good morning sweetie!", She smiled at me, walking in and making herself comfortable on my couch.

"Morning mum, why are you here so early? Dinner time isn't for another 4 hours", I furrowed my brows, leaning against the door frame after I had closed the door.

She turned to face me, smile still clear as day on her face. "I decided to come here and make dinner instead. I miss you and I wanted us to eat dinner together like old times", her smile turned into a thin line as she turned her head to face the TV. She grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on, now flicking through all the channels until she landed on the animal channel. My mother loved animals, she didn't want anymore because it always broke her heart when they died or got hurt. She couldn't handle it, so she decided she'd be fine alone. 

I walked to the couch to see she had a bright and booming smile back on her face as she watched the puppies play fighting on the screen. I inwardly smiled, then turning and walking into the kitchen. "Mother, do you want a coffee?"

"I'll have tea, hunny", she replied, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"What? You hate tea, you love coffee", I grabbed my mug and the mug my mother always used when she came her. She had a plain white mug with puppies and kittens asleep on it. My mug was a simple black mug, when hot liquid is poured in, words slowly pop up. White letters saying 'No Coffee, No Work', which honestly is me 100%.

"I started drinking tea lately and I actually quite like it, besides, I'm hoping that if I drink enough tea, someone might call me Queen", She said that with the most serious sounding voice I'd ever heard her use.

I snorted, "Mum, you're already a Queen".

"See! I've been drinking tea and someone's already called me a Queen. No offence hunny but I want more than just one person calling me a Queen", She turned her head quickly, sending me a wink, and turned back to the TV.

I take a tea bag from the tea jar and plop it into my mums mug, adding two tea spoons of sugar and then I took my coffee jar, taking a spoon full and dropping it into my mug as well and then adding three tea spoons of sugar in as well. 

"Mum what do you plan on doing here for the next couple of hours before dinner?", I asked, boiling the kettle.

"Absolutely nothing, I just came here for now absolute reason, how great is that? No I came for your TV, you get more animal channels than I do", Her back was facing me but I knew she had an ear splitting grin plastered on her face.

"I hope you don't plan on cooking for these whole four hours, the house will stink of food for days, not only that but it'll be so hot in here that it will feel like a fucking volcano erupted. Mum, you know I can't stand any sort of heat.", I groaned, annoyed. The kettle boiled and I poured the hot water into our two mugs.

She laughed, filling the whole room with her sweet voice. "No dear, I don't plan on cooking for four hours, only three". She laughed again, then stopped herself, "Watch your fucking language"

"Mother, I hope you realise that I got my language from you, because you're  _such_ a great example setter". I stirred the tea and coffee before carrying the mugs over to the coffee table in front of my mother. I set our mugs on the coasters and left the room to quickly take a leak. Within a minute I was back in the room, sat next to my mum, drinking coffee. The vibe around us felt good, she was happy, I was happy. The puppies on the TV were happy. 

Not long after, we had finished our hot drinks and my mother had disappeared off into the kitchen. She had began her masterpiece. Apparently she wanted to cook a lot of food, which is why she came so early. First she baked a double chocolate Victoria cake with vanilla icing coating the insides, that was for desert. Next, spoiling the potatoes and vegetables and shoving the Chicken into the oven. Not only did she cook chicken, but she also cooked some sausages. She turned the boiled potatoes into the softest mash ever, not one single lump. She made the most delicious gravy, my heart actually died. There was some other food on the plate as well, not exactly sure what they were as I'm not a cook or any kind, but they tasted great as well.

Dinner went great, my mother stayed for an hour or two after, to let her food settle before she left to go home, I told her I'd clean up and I had to shut the door on her so she couldn't come into the kitchen. She just ended up laughing and going back to watch more animals on the animal channel.

After she left, I sat at my bedroom window, looking down at the courtyard in front of my house. The boys were playing Badminton again, the brown hairs boy wearing the shortest shorts out of all of the other boys in the courtyard. He was so attractive, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

So then I watched them (him) playing until they finished and packed up, all leaving and going home as well, leaving me to just go back to bed and dream dirty dreams that I don't recommend any one else dreaming about.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this shitty fic, tryna' get rid of my writers block by writing this fic so I can finish my other fic 'I Came Here For A Quick Fuck But Got Married Instead' which is also an Ereri fic.  
> My tumblr: Castielsgaydemon


End file.
